Normally after a wire has been attached to a wire attachment it has to be calibrated such that a given maneuvering of the control unit at the first end of the wire produces the desired result on the device to be controlled at the second end of the wire. The calibration is often difficult and time consuming to perform.
Normally, the wire is fastened to a spool at a given distance from the end of the sheath, whereby the position of the end of the sheath needs to be calibrated by moving it forward or backwards with respect to the fixture point of the end of the wire. Conventionally this calibration is performed by longitudinal screwing action on a nut that prevents the end of the sheath from moving longitudinally. The longitudinal screwing action on the nut provides the possibility of calibrating the wire attachment progressively, which is useful as chocks wear down or as compensation for a slacking wire. However, in many applications there is generally no possibility nor need to calibrate the wire attachment continuously. Therefore, once the initial calibration is done the wire attachment should preferably remain calibrated throughout the whole operation.